Das Tor in einer anderen Welt
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: Den Bogen den ihr in der Mitte des Raumes seht, ist ein Tor in eine andere Welt. Eine parallele Welt. Eine Welt in der die Magie die wir hier haben nicht gibt. Ich habe Sie ausgewählt um diese Welt zu retten.
1. Zu sechzehnt

Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich bekloppt.

Hat überhauptnichts mit der den Büchern von Harry Potter zu tun!

Mir war einfach mal fad…

…wenn es euch gefällt schreib ich weiter wenn nicht…

… dann auch. Ich find die Geschichte is nämlich irgendwie witzig.

* * *

Das Tor in eine andere Welt

**Zu Sechzehnt.**

„Ich werde nun 16 Personen aufrufen. Diese werden hier bleiben, der Rest geht unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume." Auf Dumbledores Worte folgte eine heftige Diskussion. Noch nie hatte Albus Dumbledore Schüler nach der Einführung da behalten. „ Ich werde mit den Hufflepuffs anfangen, danach kommen die Ravenclaws die Gryffindors und zum Schluss die Slytherins. Miss Abbot Hannah, Miss Bones Susan, Mr. Finch-Fletchley Justin und Mr. Smith Zacharias . Nun die Ravenclaws: Miss Cho Chang, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Boot Terry und Mr. McDougal Morag. **(AN: Ich glaub das, das ein Ravenclaw ist aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Wenn's nicht so ist bitte nicht böse sein.)** Die Gryffindors: Miss Granger Hermine, Miss Weasley Ginny, Mr. Potter Harry und Mr. Weasley Rupert. Und zum Schluss noch die Slytherins: Miss Parkinson Pansy, Miss Bulstrode Millicent, Mr. Malfoy Draco und Mr. Zabini Blaise. So und nun begeben sich diejenigen die ich nicht aufgerufen habe in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume." Stühle wurden gerückt, außer 16. Sie blieben wo sie waren. Alle hatten den selben Gedanken. Hilfe! Was will er von uns? Als sich die Halle (außer den 16) geleert hatte lächelte Dumbledore. „Kommt folgt mir." Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Langsam folgten ihm die Schüler.

Sie gingen durch enge dunkle Gänge die größten teils mit Spinnenweben verhängt waren. Keiner wusste mehr wo sie waren. Die Slytherins tuschelten und oft hörte man das Wort ,Knallkopf, oder ,senil, heraus.

Sie blieben vor einer großen alten Eichentür stehen. Dumbledore ging zielstrebig hinein, doch die anderen zögerten. Wo brachte sie der Alte hin? Die Gryffendores gingen zuerst. Schließlich mussten sie einen Ruf waren. Nicht umsonst war Gryffindor das Haus der Mutigen. So mussten auch die Slytherins durch denn wenn die ``schwächlichen`` Gryffindores das konnten, konnten sie das schon lange.

Als alle im Raum waren staunten sie nicht schlecht. Mitten im Raum stand ein Bogen. Rundherum waren alle möglichen Waffen aufgebaut. Lang Schwerter, Dolche, Bögen, Lanzen und Kurz Schwerter. Doch am meisten wunderten sich alle über die Magie die im Raum lag. Man merkte das man hier in einem Magischen Raum war.

„Es wird sie sicher interessieren warum sie hier sind" begann Dumbledore. Sofort hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „ Den Bogen den ihr in der Mitte des Raumes seht, ist ein Tor in eine andere Welt. Eine parallele Welt. Eine Welt in der die Magie die wir hier haben nicht gibt. Dort bekämpft man sich nicht mir Zauberstäben sondern mit Schwerter, Bögen, Dolchen und Lanzen. Es ist eine Welt die von Elfen und Ungeheuern besiedelt ist, wo die Menschen nicht die Mächtigsten sind. Ich habe Sie ausgewählt um diese Welt zu retten, in dieser Welt herrscht scho seit Jahren Krieg. Leider ist es eine, wie schon erwähnte parallele Welt. Wenn dort Krieg ist, bricht er auch bei uns aus."

„Sie wollen uns verarschen niemals ist das ein Tor in eine andere Welt" antwortete Malfoy. „Nein Mister Malfoy, es ist mein ernst. Sie alle haben zwei Monate Zeit zu trainieren, bevor sie durch den Bogen gehen werde. Sie werden lernen mit Waffen und mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen." „Neue Fähigkeiten?" „Ja Miss Bones, Sie alle bekommen verschiedene Gestalten. In der anderen Welt, Angora, werden viele von ihnen nicht als Mensch sondern als Elfen oder sonstiges leben."

„Warum sind so viele Fünftklässler hier? Wenn wir dort kämpfen müssen sollten sie doch die älteren nehmen." „Ich habe sehr lange nachgedacht, wer gehen wird Miss Chang. Die meisten siebt Klässler haben meist nicht das Potential dazu. Ich habe Sie gewählt, weil sie alle mit Stress sehr gut umgehen können. Außerdem seid ihr sechzehn alle sehr sportlich. Auch kommt ihr mit wenig Schlaf aus. Vergesst nicht dass dort Krieg herrscht. Man kann sich nicht einfach hinlegen und schlafen."

„Aber Sir die Prüfungen. Wir Fünftklässler haben doch die Zag's."

„Ich werde Doppelgänger von ihnen erstellen die sich genau wie sie verhalten. Machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen Miss Granger."

„Warum erst jetzt? Wenn der Krieg dort schon im Gange ist hätten sie schon vorher jemanden schicken sollen."

„Nun, vermutlich haben Sie Recht Mister McDougal. Aber ich musste verschiedene Charaktere finden. In Angora werden sie alle verschiedene Gestalten haben. Wisst ihr vor langer Zeit als ich diesen Raum entdeckte saß hier ein alter Man. Er erzählte mir von einer Legende. Das sechzehn Krieger und Kriegerinnen, jeder von einem der sechzehn Stämme entsprungen, kommen würde um die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien. Er hat mir erzählt an was man die einzelnen Stämme erkennen könnte und ich versprach ihm die sechzehn in Hoghwarts zu suchen. Darum habe ich sie erst jetzt zu mir gerufen. Vor allem da Miss Lovegood und Miss Weasley erst jetzt vierzehn geworden sind. Wisst ihr in Angora kann man erst ab vierzehn Krieger werden."

Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde. „ Wenn es keine fragen mehr gibt können wir ja beginnen. Stellen Sie sich alle im Kreis auf und schließen sie die Augen damit ich ihre Doppelgänger erschaffen kann."

Zögerlich stellten sie sich auf. Dumbledore trat in die Mitte des Kreises hob die Hände und sprach eine komplizierte Formel.

**Ab hier werde ich die Geschichte aus der Ansicht von mehreren Personen schildern.**

**Hermine:**

Als ich die Augen aufschlug konnte ich es kaum glauben. Hinter jedem stand eine exakte Kopie.

Plötzlich schlug Dumbledore in die Hände. Die Kopien drehten sich um und gingen hinaus, hinaus um das Leben weiter zu führen das wir verlassen würde. Es war komisch. Ich habe mir als kleines Kind immer gewünscht in einer Welt zu sein die anders ist als die wo wir leben. Wo es keine Computer oder Fernseher gibt. Wo man einfach mit der Natur leben kann ohne störende Maschinen.

„Ich denke Sie sollten jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Ich werde Sie in Eure gemeinsamen Räume führen" sagte Dumbledore und ging voraus. Mir und den anderen blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu Folgen. Statt das er den Raum verließ ging Dumbledore aber immer weiter in den Raum hinein.

Erst als wir vor einer dunkelbraunen Tür standen hielt er an. „Ich denke heute sind sie z müde aber ab morgen werden sie in einem Wald schlafen wo sie sich ihr Bett selbst machen müssen. Ich wünsche euch noch eine angenehme Nacht.

* * *

_Wenn ihr euch fragt _ _warum Dumbledore ab und zu Sie sagt und manchmal Euch. Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich finde das Dumbledore die Sechzehn mehr als Freunde betrachtet und darum immer in das du zurückfällt. _

_Bitte ein ganz kleines Review?_


	2. Ausrüstung

_Ganz dickem Knudler an: Mimorin_ danke hoffe das ich dich nicht enttäusche mit dem verlauf der Geschichte. _

_Ja du hast recht sie verwandeln sich in etwas, das mit ihrem Charakter zu tun hat_

_Koike27_ Danke, aber ich glaub das hast du nicht so verstanden wie ich es meinte. Oder ich verstehe dich nicht. Sie kommen alle am selben Ort an._

_

* * *

_

„Tickt der noch richtig? Wir sollen alle in einem Zimmer schlafen?"

„So wie es aussieht ja. Also halt die Klappe Zabini, nimm dir ein Bett und leg dich schlafen. Wird ja nicht so schwer sein. Oder bist du farbenblind?"„Suchst du Streit Weaslby?"

„Halt die Klappe Zabini und du auch Ron." Fuhr ich scharf dazwischen. Meine Güte wie alt waren die da? Fünf?

„Ich würd vorschlagen die Slytherins nehmen die grünen Betten, Ravenclaws die blauen,

Hufflepuff die gelben und wir Gryffindores die roten. Alles klar? Ich leg mich jetzt schlafen und

wenn nur einer von euch auf blöde Gedanken kommt braucht er morgen nicht mitzutrainieren,

weil er dann von Madam Pomfrey die nächsten Jahre behandelt werden muss."

„Ja Mama" flüsterte Harry, Ron ins Ohr.

„Harry!" rief ich geschockt aus. Hatte mein bester Freund gerade über mich gelästert?

„Mia? Wie konntest du das hören du stehst mindestens 10 Meter von mir entfernt von mir!"

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Gute Nacht." Ich ging zum ersten roten Bett (**AN: Mit rotem Bett meine**

**ich natürlich die Bettwäsche)** und ließ mich hinein fallen. Die anderen taten es mir tatsächlich

gleich und als die letzte (Hannah) ins Bett stieg ging das Licht automatisch aus. Ich war so

erschöpft das ich sofort einschlief. Ich wusste nur noch nicht das ich nicht besonders viel schlaf

bekommen würde.

**Draco:**

Meine Güte was für ein Tag. Der kommt auf die Top-Ten Liste zu den verrücktesten Tage die ich je erlebt habe. Ich wache bestimmt gleich auf und stelle fest das ich noch zu Hause bin und ich noch in den Hoghwarts-Express einsteigen muss. Das ist doch verrückt! Da kommt man in Erwartung wieder ein langweiliges Schuljahr durchstehen zu müssen, und dann sagt Dumbledore, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, das man einen Krieg verhindern muss. Wenn das mein Vater wüsste! Er ist doch mitverantwortlich für den bevorstehenden Krieg. Ich werde enterbt, wenn er das raus findet!

Ich muss jetzt einfach schlafen und das erst einmal verdauen. Immerhin kommt das nicht jeden Tag vor das man solche Erlebnisse hat.

**Ich hab mir überlegt das ich doch lieber nur in der Hermine Ansicht schreibe**

**Hermine:**

„So meine Lieben raus aus den Federn und hinein in das Vergnügen." Sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt.

Da war er aber auch der einzige. Ich hab total unruhig geschlafen! Bei jedem Geräusch bin ich aufgewacht. Den anderen muss es ähnlich gegangen sein. Obwohl Ron jeden Morgen so aussah.

Nun stand ich auf. Meine Schuluniform hatte ich so wie die anderen an. Keiner wollte sich vor so viel Publikum ausziehen. Ich auch nicht. Vor allem kann man in der Schuluniform verstecken das man kein Mauerblümchen mehr ist sondern schon zu einer Dame heranreift. Mein Top und die Schlafboxershort würden da nicht mitspielen.

„SOO meine lieben. Mit den Uniformen kommt ihr dort nicht weit. Ich hab für jeden eine Kiste draußen stehen. Darin befindet sich Gewand, Waffen und alles was ihr sonst noch benötigt. Kommt schon hinaus mit euch. Außerdem hab ich mir gedacht wenn alle einverstanden sind sprechen wir uns mit Vornamen an. Ist das für euch o.k.?"

„Ja" sagten alle einheitlich und man hörte die Müdigkeit in unserer Stimme

„Na dann gehen wir raus und ihr reißt euch eure Kisten unter den Nagel."

Sofort stürmten wir aus unserem Schlafsaal. Ich hörte nur noch Dumbledore lachen. Als wir alle in dem Raum waren wo der Bogen stand blieben wir erschrocken stehen. Manche der Kisten waren so groß das Hagrid mindestens 5mal hinein gepasst hätte andere waren um die Hälfe kleiner aber immer noch groß genug.

Ich sah mich kurz um und als keiner Anstalt machte zu den Kisten zu gehen setzte ich einen Fuß vor. Immer weiter bis ich vor einer Kiste stand auf der in goldenen Schriftzug mein Name stand. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab heraus aber bevor ich einen Zauberspruch sagen konnte der die Kiste öffnen sollte hörte ich wie Dumbledore sagt: Aber nicht sprengen, Hermine.

Ich drehte mich um und lächelte. „Ich wollte sie nicht sprengen."

„Na dann. Kannst du weiter machen."

Noch einmal sah ich mich um aber da keiner Anstalt machte seine Kiste auch zu öffnen, ließ ich den Zauberstab kreisen und schon öffnete sich die Kiste.

Ich hielt die Luft an. Vor mir stand das schönste und größte Pferd das ich je gesehen habe. Und ich habe schon viele Pferde gesehen. Aber keines dieser Pferde kam diesen hier in Schönheit oder größe nach.

Es war weiß. Weiß wie der frisch gefallene Schnee wenn die Sonne darauf scheint. Das Pferd war aber kein normales Pferd. Beim ersten Blick habe ich es nicht erkannt wegen des dämmrigen Lichtes aber beim zweiten viel es mir sofort auf. Es war ein Einhorn. Eines dieser wunderbaren Tiere. Und ich sollte es reiten? Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte. Ich drehte mich um und sah das Malfoy seine Kiste ansteuerte. Es war, wie meine, eine der größten. Wahrscheinlich bekam auch er ein Pferd.

„Wollt ihr den nicht auch eure Kisten aufmachen?" fragte ein grinsender Dumbledore in die Runde.

Ja. Alle wollten das. Nun stürzten alle vor um ihre Kisten zu begutachten.

Ich ging in meine Kiste mit einem einfachen Lumos brachte ich Licht in die Kiste. Als ich in der Kiste war bemerkte ich das da noch vier andere Kisten standen. Aber viel kleinere. Mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch hoben sich die vier Kisten und flogen mir nach. So ging ich zurück. Mit schreck stellte ich fest das da draußen jetzt mehr los war. Nun standen 7 Pferde, mit meinem 8 dort. Ein riesiger Vogel der allem Anschein nach Zacharias gehörte, ein übergroßer Jaguar der mit Ginny schmuste, ein Kelpie das Hannah Fachmenisch beäugte und zwei riesige Fledermausartige Wesen bei denen ich beim besten willen, einfach nicht draufkam was das für Viecher waren.

Ich ließ meine ganzen Kram sinken und begutachtete die anderen Tiere. Ich öffnete wahllos eine Kiste und als ich sah das sich darin Sattelzeug befindet legte ich das Halfter meinen Einhorn an

„Professor?"

„Albus. Wenn ich bitten darf"

„Albus. Wo soll ich den mein Einhorn hinstellen?"

„Nirgends. Unsere erste Lektion ist nämlich das Tier das man bekommen hat zu reiten, fliegen je nach dem."

„Oh. Na dann sattle ich sie/ihn ähm?"

„Ihn"

„Dann sattle ich ihn mal"

„Tu das ruhig."

„Ähm Albus?"

„Ja Morag."

„Ich und Terry haben kein Tier bekommen aber Reitutensilien. Und Susan hat überhaupt keine Reitsachen oder gar ein Tier."

„Sie werden es schon noch verstehen."

„Na dann."

„Bitte Kinder zieht euch eure Rüstungen mal an. Es gibt außer der einen Kiste mit den Reitutensilien noch drei Kisten. In einer schönes Gewand was eurem Stamm entspricht, in einer sind eure Waffen mit andere Ausrüstungsgegenständen und in einer Kiste ist eure Rüstung. Die Waffen lasst ihr aber bitte noch. Millicent du brauchst dir deine Rüstung noch nicht anzuziehen. Und auch Morag, Terry und Susan nicht."

Ich zog eine Rüstung heraus die alles überstieg was ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Alles war aus Weißgold und grünen Stoffen. Die Rüstung bestand aus einen Brustpanzer der auch die Schultern schützte. Vom Brustpanzer fiel der hellgrüne Stoff wie ein Rock hinunter. Der Stoff war an den Seiten bis zur mitte der Oberschenkel aufgeschlitzt. Die Stiefel die bis zu den Knien gingen waren aus demselben grünen Stoff. Oben waren sie mit Weißgoldplatten verstärkt. Auch die Unterarmschützer waren aus Weißgold. Der Gürtel besteht aus einem Material das ich nicht kenne. Es sind zwei Halterungen montiert eine, schätzte ich, für den Köcher mit Pfeilen eine andere sieht mir nach einer Schwert Halterung aus. Kurz über dem Knie sollte ich mir ein (im selben grünen Stoff) Band mit ebenfalls einer Halterung für einen Dolch befestigen. Ich ging in die Kiste um mich umzuziehen. Die Rüstung passte perfekt. Komisch als ich sie vorher heraus nahm hab ich angenommen das ich da nie hinein passen würde, weil sie mir zu groß wäre. Aber ja. Als ich aus der Kiste trat kam Harry zu mir. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Rüstung an. Mehr eine weiße Kutte mit Brustpanzer. War Harry nicht immer größer als ich? Komisch.

„He, Mia. Bist du gewachsen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste wieso?"

„Naja, warst du früher nicht um die 1meter 66?"

„1meter 67!"

„Egal aber jetzt siehst du aus wie 1meter 80!"

„Was?!"

„Wollt ich dir nur sagen" er grinste, drehte sich um und ging.

„Haben alle aufgesattelt und die Rüstungen an?"

„Ja Albus" sagten alle im Chor

„Na dann. Zu erst bitte alle mit Pferden. Auch ihr drei Hermine, Hannah und Draco"

„Wer von euch weiß wie man reitet?"

Ich hob die Hand. Ich lernte reiten als ich gerade mal in die Volksschule kam. Musste es aber als ich in Hoghwarts war aufgeben, wegen Zeitmangel. Zwei andere hoben noch die Hand. Genervt seufzte ich. Warum die zwei . Kann es nicht jemand anderes sein? Allein mit zwei Slytherins. Ich bin begeistert. Nicht das ich etwas gegen Slytherins hätte! Das Problem ist nur das Slytherins etwas gegen mich haben.

„Millicent, Draco und Hermine. Wie schön. Sehen sie das grüne Tor dort? Das Tor führt in einen riesigen Garten. Bitte führt euer Tier raus steigt auf und reitet es einmal. Währendessen könnt ihr euch einen Namen für euer Tier überlegen.

Wir gingen raus. Die beiden Slytherins vorne und ich hinter her. Ich begutachtete die zwei.

War Bulstrode immer schon so klein oder ist das weil ich gewachsen bin? Und Malfoy ist genauso groß wie ich! Nein er ist sicher 10 cm größer als ich!

Malfoy hatte wie ich ein Einhorn. Es war aber nicht so rein weiß wie meins sondern glitzerte mehr silbern. Millicent hatte ein normales Schokoladebraunes Pferd mit schwarzer Mähne. Aber irgendwie war es viel kleiner als die Pferde der anderen. Es war kein Pony aber trotzdem. Es war das kleinste!

Von den Rüstungen her hatte ich und Malfoy wohl die schönsten. Er hatte dieselbe wie ich nur das sein Stoff hellblau und seine Rüstung Silber war. Er hatte nicht wie ich einen Rock sondern eine Hose. Auch hatte er den gleichen Gürtel mit ebenso zwei Halterungen aber sein Band für den Dolch hatte er am Oberarm.

Als wir draußen waren stieg ich auf.

„Kommt schon. Oder könnt ihr nicht aufsteigen?"

Malfoy schenkte mir einen bösen Blick und schwang sich in den Sattel.

„Draco?"

„Was ist Millicent?"

„Nun ja… ähm. Daheim werde ich immer auf das Pferd gehoben."

„Und?"

„Könntest du…?"

„Nein! Dort ist Krieg! Wir können dich nicht immer auf dein Pferd heben! Entweder du gehst zurück und fragst Dumbledore ob er dir beim aufsteigen hilft oder du schaffst es selber."

„Du musst mit dem linken Fuß anfangen." Meinte ich gutmütig.

Millicent schaute überrascht auf.

„Danke."

O.K. das ist seltsam hat sich eine Slytherin gerade bei mir bedankt?!

„Bitte" lächelte ich zurück

„also wenn mit dem linken Fuß im Steigbügel bin was mach ich dann?"

„Du haltest dich am Sattel mit beiden Händen fest, stößt dich mit dem rechten Fuß ab und ziehst dich hoch. Und wenn du oben bist schwingst du den rechten Fuß über den Rücken deines Pferdes und setzt dich hin."

„O.K."

Millicent tat wie ich es ihr erklärt hatte und tatata sie saß im Sattel. Ich bin genial. Ich sollte Lehrerin werden.

„Wow! Danke Hermine."

„Keine Ursache Millicent. Irgendwann müssen wir uns ja aufeinander verlassen können. Sonst schauen wir uns immer um ob uns äh keiner von den anderen von hinten angreift."

„Du hast Recht. Freunde?"

„Freunde!"

Ich ritt zu ihr und gab ihr die Hand.

„So und jetzt. Wettrennen?"

„Klar!"

„Machst du mit Draco?"

„Nein danke Millicent. So viel Freundschaft vertrag ich nicht. Ist schlecht für mein Image."

„Ach lass ihn Millicent. Er hat nur Angst das er gegen uns Verliert."

„Ich würde nicht Verlieren!"

„Ach nein? Beweiß es!"

„Ein Rennen!" stellte Malfoy klar

„Ja ein Rennen."

Wir drei stellten uns in eine reihe.

„Auf drei." Sagte Millicent

„Eins"

„Zwei"

„Drei"

Wir preschten los. Millicent war bald hinter mir und Malfoy verschwunden was kein Wunder war. Einhörner waren viel schneller und viel größer als normale Pferde und da Millicent ein recht kleines Pferd hatte hatten wir einen noch größeren Vorsprung. Ich lieferte mir mit Malfoy ein gnadenloses Duell das mit einem unentschieden endete.

„Siehst du. Ich hätte nicht verloren!"

„Doch hättest du! Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt mit Rock zu reiten!"

„Blödsinn"

„Müsst ihr euch unbedingt streiten?" fragte eine Millicent die jetzt mit ihrem Pferd kam.

„Ja!" kam die Antwort wie aus einem Mund.

Ich und Malfoy sahen uns an und fingen an zu lachen. Es war zu komisch.

„Aber gib es zu Malfoy, ich und Monocerus waren gut."

„Monocerus?"

„Das ist Latein. Bedeutet Einhorn."

„Einfallsreich."

„Ich finde der Name passt. Wusstest du das Draco Drache bedeutet."

„Ja, wusste ich."

„Da du schon über den Namen meines Pferdes lästerst wie heißt den deines?"

„Lupus"

„Lupus? Das heißt Wolf?!"

„Na und ich finde der Name passt!" äffte er mich nach

„Und, "fragte ich Millicent, „wie nennst du dein Pferd?"

„Crux"

„Und Granger weißt du auch was das bedeutet?"

„Ja! Das heißt Kreuz! Lasst uns zurück reiten und denn anderen beim üben zusehen."

„Oh ja. Ich will sehen wie sich Potty und Weaslby zum Affen machen." freute sich Malfoy wie ein Kleinkind den man einen Lolly schenkte. Fehlte nur noch das er in die Hände klatscht.

Ich seufzte Malfoy war einfach unverbesserlich.

Wir galoppierten los und als wir ankamen sahen wir wie alle mehr oder weniger af ihren Pferden saßen und im Schritt durch die Wiese liefen.

„Na Malfoy. Da schaust du! Harry und Ron stellen sich ja gar nicht so blöd an."

„Naja. Auf jedenfalls nicht so blöd wie Abbot."

„Sie hat ein Kelpie. Lassen sich total schwer bis gar nicht reiten. Mich wundert's warum Dumbledore ihr so was gegeben hat."

„Tja. Wer weiß schon was im Kopf des Alten vorgeht."

„Seht Mal da oben!" sagte Millicent. Wir hoben alle die Köpfe

Über uns flogen ein riesiger Adler den ich vorher bei Zacharias gesehen habe, und die zwei ähm Flugechsen jetzt fehlt es mir wieder ein. Schwarze Flugechsen waren das.

„He Blaise! Wie ist die Aussicht von da oben?" schrie Malfoy hinauf

„Super!" schrie Zabini zurück

„He Mia!" Ginny lächelte mich an. Sie saß auf ihrem Jaguar und kraulte ihm hintern Ohr.

„Coole Rüstung Mia."

„Danke Gin. Deine sieht auch nicht schlecht aus."

Ginny hatte eine einfache Lederrüstung die sich perfekt an ihren Körper anpasste.

„Äh Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Deine äh… deine…"

„Spuck aus was ist?"

„Ginny deine Ohren!" sagte ich leise

„Was ist mit meinen Ohren?"

„Du hast Katzenohren!"

* * *

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich war diesmal so im Schreibfieber ich konnte nicht aufhören.**


End file.
